Problem: Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{3q + 3}{3q - 9} = \dfrac{1}{8} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3q - 9$ $ -(3q + 3) = \dfrac{3q - 9}{8} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $8$ $ -8(3q + 3) = 3q - 9 $ $-24q - 24 = 3q - 9$ $-24 = 27q - 9$ $-15 = 27q$ $27q = -15$ $q = -\dfrac{15}{27}$ Simplify. $q = -\dfrac{5}{9}$